Crazy for Her
by Honeycakeee
Summary: Hinata Ema, 17 y/o girl moves into a new house to live with her new brothers. But, various things happened that are beyond unexpected. The behavior of her brothers, and the fact that Asahina Iori is also there. But what is her connection to Iori? Which of the Asahina brother will be the one to win Ema's heart?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi, I'm Honey (that's just a nickname, by the way) and I'm new to , and I wanted to write a story. It's connected to Brothers Conflict kyaaaaaaa!, it has the same names as the characters in the anime, but I added few more characters and I'm making Ema (the main character) sassier! And I'm adding some music theme here. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Prologue**

 _I'm alone. That's the way it has always been. Mother died when I was younger. That's what father said. My father? He's always traveling for his work. He rarely comes to Japan to visit me. I'm alone. Always. Fuyuka. Fuyuka. Where is she? Oh. I remembered. Last week was her funeral. She died in a car accident. Why? Why? Why is this happening to me? She taught me how to play the piano. Yes. I remember. How could I forget? I played the piano and she played the violin. I was just 14 years old and she was 15 , yet I knew we were the best combination ever when it comes to piano and violin. How could I forget. Fuyuka. Fuyuka. Why did you leave me? You left me. Before it was you, me, the piano and the violin. Now it's just me and the piano._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Chi. Chi. CHI!" shouted Juli, my pet squirrel.

"Okay okay, fine. Don't shout. I'm already awake."

"Are you sure you are ready? You can always change your mind, you know. It's not safe for you to live with those wolves." said Juli.

"Juli, it's fine. And they're not wolves. They're my brothers. I'm going to live with my new family; the Asahina family." I replied

 _I'm Hinata Ema, 17 years old. And here with me is my pet Juli. I don't know why, but I'm able to understand him. Today, I'm going to move into a new house where my brothers live. Papa married to Miwa-san, my new mother. I'm so excited to meet my new brothers, I can hear my heartbeat! I wonder what they are like…_

"Chi… are you alright? You took care of everything, your things, your…"

"Juli, I'm alright. Rather, I'm excited to meet them!"

"But Chi, don't let your guard down! There's no telling what they will do to you!"

"Juli, you worry too much. It's fine. Juli, help me out here. Do I turn left here?"

"According to the map, yes you turn here. Then we walk straight there."

"Wow! Their house is so big! A mansion! Oh, my things arrive earlier than me."

 _An adult and a child welcomed me to the mansion. I wonder if they are my brothers…_

"Hi. I'm Masaomi, the oldest in the Asahina brothers, you're Ema, right? Our new sister?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Nice to meet you!" said Masaomi

"Same here, Masaomi-san."

"Ne, ne, I'm Wataru! I'm the youngest!"

 _Cute! Wataru is so cute!_

"Ne, ne, can I call you one-chan?" said Wataru

"Sure!" I replied

"Now now, we should go inside." said Masaomi

I whispered to Juli, "They're kind."

"Hmmm. They seem kind." Said Juli

"Let's go inside, Juli"

 _The mansion.. it's huge! It even has an elevator! Then I saw them. My 7 other brothers._

To the readers who didn't watch the anime of Brothers Conflict and has no idea who these brothers are, I'll give a short description about them.

Ema- 17 years old, main character

Juli- Ema's pet

Masaomi- 31 years old, the oldest among the brothers, a doctor

Ukyo- 28 years old, a lawyer

Kaname- 27 years old, a monk

Hikaru- 26 years old, a novelist

Tsubaki- 24 years old, a voice actor

Azusa- 24 years old, a voice actor

Natsume- 24 years old, works in a video game production company

Louis- 21 years old, hairstylist

Subaru- 20 years old, a student, who is aiming to be a professional basketball player

Iori- 18 years old, a student

Yuuske- 17 years old, a student

Futo- 15 years old, an idol

Wataru- 10 years old, an elementary student

I hope that helps! There are still others who I made up, but I don't want to spoil them! So keep reading!

P.S. To those who are wondering what 'Ne' is, it's the Japanese of 'hey'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Then I saw them. My 7 other brothers. I'm amazed. I mean, I'm new to this environment. It was just me all along, then came my brothers. And it's a huge crowd, I must say._

"Wahhhhh!" said one of the brother.

 _Then he hugged me! WHAAAAAT?!_

"Oy oy. Don't hug her like that. Look, she's surprised."

 _The man introduced himself._

"I'm Azusa. And the man who hugged you is Tsubaki. Forgive him and his naughty actions."

"N-no. It's fine." I replied

"In case you're wondering why we look alike is because we're twins." said Tsubaki

"EEHHHH! I see." I replied

 _Woah. I was shocked. Really. Another man introduced himself._

"I'm Ukyo. I'm the second son in the Asahina brothers. I'm a lawyer."

"Hi there, kanojo, I'm Kaname. If you want, you can call me 'onii-chan'."

 _Then he did something I didn't expect. HE TOOK MY HAND AND HE KISSED IT! HE. KISSED. IT.! Wait, I'm blushing?! OH NO._

"I'm Subaru."

 _He's shy. Subaru, I mean._

"Asahina-san?"

"E-Ema! Why are you here?" said Yuuske

"Yuuske, could it be that you don't know? Hey Tsubaki! I told you to inform Yuuske about this matter! You didn't tell him on purpose right?" said Ukyo

"But it's surprising. Who knew Yuuske and kanojo were classmates?" said Azusa

' _I can't accept this! Why her of all people? When I just found the one!' thought Yuuske_

"Louis! Good timing! She's Ema, our sister!" said Masaomi

Louis smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Louis. If you don't mind, I would like to arrange our hair next time."

"Eh?" _I'm confused._

"Oh, Louis is a professional hair stylist."

"Ah, I see. That explains it." I replied.

"Iori! Iori! Iori! Come down! She's already here!" shouted Masaomi

Ukyo sighed. "Iori is a bit anti-social. He was once a bright kid, but I don't know what happened to that old Iori. He…changed. We don't know the reason though. He doesn't like to open up that's why we can't reach out to him."

 _I wonder what happened to him. Wait. Iori. Iori. Iori. I heard that name before. Where did I hear that name? Why is it so familiar?_

"Ema, meet Iori." Said Ukyo

"Hi. I'm Iori. Have I seen you before?"

"What? No. I believe it's our first time meeting." I replied

"Oh. Sorry. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me."

 _Then it struck me. Why didn't I notice it earlier? He is an Asahina. Oh god that's why. That's why he is so familiar. Asahina Iori. Are you watching, Fuyuka? What am I going to do now?_

 _I'm dizzy. Then everything went blurry. Then to black. Before I knew it, I fainted._

Author's note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Were you curious? Who do you want for Ema from the Asahina brothers, and why? Feel free to answer these and send me a message about your answers!

P.S. kanojo means 'sweetheart' or 'she'.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _Wow! A grand piano! Fuyu-chan, do you play the piano?"_

" _I do, but I'm a violinist."_

" _Ne, ne, teach me how to play the piano"_

" _Sure! You'll learn the piano, and play the pieces of Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, and a lot more! After you learn them, you'll play the piano and I'll play the violin! Isn't that a great idea? We'll be the best combination ever! So learn the piano quickly, okay?"_

" _Mmmm! By the way Fuyu-chan, what is your favorite piano piece?"_

" _Ballade No.1 by Chopin. I love it because whenever I hear that… it puts me at ease."_

" _Okay! It's decided! Soon, I'll be the best pianist ever! And you'll hear the best Ballade No.1, which will be played by me, so look forward to it, Fuyu-chan!"_

" _I'll be expecting, Ema-chan!"_

"Chi…Chi. Are you awake?"

 _That voice, it's Juli._

"I'm awake, Juli."

 _I'm here in my bedroom_. _There's a towel on my forehead. Oh, I have a fever._

"Chi, I was so worried, you know? Don't make me worried like that."

"Sorry to worry you, Juli."

"Just take it easy tonight, okay?"

 _Silence_

"Ne, Juli."

"Hmmm?"

"I had a dream about Fuyu-chan again."

"Hmmmm."

"I miss her so much."

"I know."

"To think that Iori-san is also here. I still can't process my thoughts"

 _There's someone on the door._

"Wait here Juli, there's someone at the door."

"Kaname-san?"

"Ah, did I wake you up? Here's a get-well present from everyone else."

 _A meal. A cupcake. Fruits. A book. And flowers. I wonder who gave me the flowers._

"Please tell them that I appreciate it and their concern."

"So imou-oto chan, how are things here? Are you ok?"

"Ah! It's great! I've always been alone at my house before, but now, it's great that I have brothers!"

"I see. That's great, imou-oto chan. Get well."

"Thank you Kaname-san."

"Imou-oto chan, can you call me onii-chan once?

"Eh? Umm… o-onii-chan."

"That's right, that's right. Once more."

"O-onii-chan."

Kaname laughed.

"Sorry sorry. I just find my sister very cute. Get well, okay?"

 _Kaname kissed me on the cheek, then left me. HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! AND I BLUSHED! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BLUSH! UGH WHY DID HE DO THAT?!_

"Chi? Chi? CHI! What are you doing there? You're spacing out."

"N-nothing. Kaname san… it's just…he…"

"HUH?! WHAT DID THAT WOLF DO?!"

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, Juli."

"Anyway, it's Sunday today, right? Get well fast because it's Monday tomorrow and you have school."

"Okay."

Author's note: Are my chapters too short? If it is, please forgive me! I'm running out of ideas! ;-; If you have any ideas or suggestions, just leave me a message!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning, Juli."

"Oh, so you're already awake."

"Mmm. Let's go downstairs."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Ukyo-san. Wow! You cooked all of this?"

"Yes. My job in this house is to cook."

"Ukyo-san, if there is anything I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"Really? Then that should help me a lot."

"Good morning, Kyo-nii. Good morning, onee-chan." said Wataru-chan

"G-good morning." said Yuuske-san

"Okay, you guys should eat because if not, you'll be late for school."

"Okay." said Ema and Yuuske in unison.

"Well then, Yuuske-san, I'll just go to my room to prepare my things, okay?"

"O-okay. I-I'll wait for you then."

"Hey, Juli. Didn't you notice that whenever I talk to Yuuske-san, he gets nervous?"

"Let that wolf be. Maybe he's not yet used to his things."

"I think so. Let's go down. I'll be late for school. Juli, just stay in my room, and don't make a ruckus, okay? Well then, I'll be going."

"Be careful when you're around with that wolf, Chi."

 _Jeez. Juli is so overprotective. They're not wolves. They're my brothers. But that time, Kaname-san… Wait! Why am I suddenly remembering that! I should forget what happened that time…_

"Ema! Let's go!" said Yuuske-san

"Sure!"

"Well then, Masaomi-san, 'ittekimasu'!"

"'Ittekimasu."

"'Itterasshai'." said Masaomi

' _Damn, I'm so nervous right now. I'm walking with her! What should I do? It's so awkward. Should I start a conversation? What topic should I bring up? Wait, why am I thinking that? She's my freakin' sister! She's my sister… how can this be.' Thought Yuuske_

"Yuuske-san, I'll be going this way."

"Eh? But this road is the fastest way you can get to school."

"Ah. It's because I always meet up with my best friends and we walk to school together."

"Speaking of that, I always see you guys walking together. You guys are really popular. Ok. See you later." said Yuuske

 _So Yuuske-san and I went separate ways. Just few meters more and there they are!_

Author's note: Since Yuuske have a little time with Ema in the anime, I'm giving Yuuske moments with Ema here! And I'm having writer's block here. ;-; I'm so sorry if my chapters are short! If you want, feel free to give me suggestions! :3

P.S. To those who don't know, 'Ittekimasu' means 'I'll be going' and 'Itterasshai' means 'Have a safe trip'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"A-chan! Sho-chan! Tama-chan!"

"Ema-chan!" said A-chan.

"Ema-chan, you're a bit late today. It's rare. Did something happen to you?" asked Sho-chan

"Now, now. Am I really prohibited to be a bit late?" I joked. "But in the other hand, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me. Let's go or else we'll be late."

 _As we were walking, Tama-chan asked…_

"Ah! I remembered. You moved into a new house where your new brothers live, right? What is your house like? What are your brothers like? Are they trouble makers? They're not giving you trouble, right? Ne, Ema-chan?" asked Tama-chan.

"Jeez, Tama-chan. You ask way too much questions. One by one, okay?"

"Ema-chan… I want to know the answers too." said A-chan, who is full of hope.

 _chan…. why are your eyes sparkling…?_

"Okay. Fine. My new house is a mansion, and the house is big. My bothers… they're kind, and they're also naughty. They're full of joy. Nope, they're not trouble makers. And they don't give me trouble. In fact, they took care of me when I had a fever yesterday." I answered

 _Otori Asuna. Takeshi Shoyo. Sawamura Tamaki. I call Asuna 'A-chan', Shoyo 'Sho-chan', and I call Tamaki 'Tama-chan'. They're my best friends. They always keep me company especially when I'm lonely. When I'm sick, since Papa isn't there, they will go to my house to take care of me and cook my favorite chicken soup. They were always there for me since I was a kid._

 _As we arrived at the school, I heard the same things as always. We are always surrounded by the students the first thing we arrive at the school._

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Good morning, Otori-san!"

"You're still hot as ever, Sawamura-kun!"

"You're so beautiful, Hinata-san!"

"When will you release your next song, Takeshi-kun?"  
"Can I have an autograph?"

"Can we take a picture?"

"It's them!"

"Now, now. Girls, we appreciate your support. Please continue to love us even more." said Tama-chan in a flirtatious voice.

 _Sawamura Tamaki. He's a bit flirty, but he's serious when things get serious. He knows how to play the bass guitar. Tama-chan is sporty, he knows how to play volleyball, basketball, soccer, and baseball. Amazing right? But he has low grades. Tama-chan thinks he's really attractive. Well, I admit it. He's attractive, and a lot of girls have a crush on him. But the surprising part is that he is single. Well, whatever. Despite that attitude, he's really caring._

"I swear I am seeing roses in his background right now." I said

"Oy Tama-chan. Stop talking to them in your disgusting flirtatious voice or else I'll punch you that you won't be able to stand." said the annoyed A-chan

 _Otori Asuna. My girl best friend. She's smart. She's overprotective when it comes to her best friends. She's strict when it comes to the naughty attitude of Tama-chan and Sho-chan. But she's caring and sweet. I can always count on her. She's always there, whenever I need a shoulder to cry on. She has a soft spot when it comes to me._

"A-chan. You're horrible. How dare you say that to your best friend?" said Tama-chan with his very popular puppy eyes.

"Tama-chan. Stop that. I mean those puppy eyes. Or else I'll gouge your eyes." said Sho-chan.

 _Takeshi Shoyo. He's a worry wart. Have high grades. He can play the drums. He's also popular among the girls. He always worries about us. Sho-chan is also a bit sporty. He's helpful, he's always there whenever we need help. He's kind and sweet, just like A-chan and Tama-chan._

"A-chan, Sho-chan. You guys are really mean, right, Ema-chan?" asked Tama-chan

"I actually agree with A-chan and Sho-chan. You're annoying." I said with a blank face

"EHHHHHHHH! I really hate you guys!" said Tama-chan as he pouted

"Jeez Tama-chan. Your face turns to a baby face when you act like you're hurt." said A-chan as she was laughing

"We were just joking, Tama-chan. Don't let it get to you." said Sho-chan

"That's the first bell. Let's go to our classrooms, A-chan, Tama-chan, Sho-chan!"

Author's Note: I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"…so you use this formula to solve this question. Now open your books to page…"

 _Yare yare. Tama-chan is sleeping in class again. I guess he's tired from playing too much yesterday. That's always his attitude. Someone wake him up._

"Sawamura-kun? Sawamura-kun? Sawamura-kun!" said the teacher

 _Tama-chan woke up._

"Sawamura-kun, you're sleeping in my class. I understand that you're busy but the next time I catch you sleeping in my class, I won't hesitate to give you detention, okay?"  
"I understand, Onizuka-sensei." said Tama-chan

"Okay class. Let's continue… get your book and answer page…."

 _The recess bell. At last! Why am I so tired today?_

"Ema-chan! Let's eat in the garden! Sho-chan, Tama-chan, let's go! said A-chan

 _The school garden is the place where we always eat. We don't eat in the cafeteria because it's too noisy and we won't be able to eat properly because we'll draw a lot of attention. Oh, that's because we're school idols. We once participated in a contest, where the school idol all over from Japan competes in this competition. We got first place. After that competition, to our surprise, we became popular. We also upload ourselves singing in Youtube. We also compose our own songs and also upload them in Youtube. We always get a lot of views and likes._

"Sho-chan, let me have some of yours…Oh Ema-chan! That omurice looks delicious! I'll have some…" said Tama-chan

 _I don't really mind them getting my food without permission. We're pretty comfortable even though we do those things. It's because we're really close. 11 years. I've been best friends with A-chan, Sho-chan and Tama-chan for 11 years. That's why it's fine when we share food without our permission. There was a time when we were younger, A-chan had a lollipop. She didn't want to eat it because she thought it was unfair that she was the only one who had lollipop, so we shared the lollipop together. Pretty crazy, right? That's why, today, we don't care if we have our food that have our saliva in it._

"A-chan, your food is delicious! Did your mom cook your lunch?" I asked

"Well, obviously, her mom was the one who cooked her food. A-chan can't even cook. She'll burn the house if she'll cook." said Tama-chan

"SAWAMURA TAMAKI. SHUT UP OR I'LL SEW THAT MOUTH SHUT." said A-chan.

"Ooohhh. A-chan is scary." said Tama-chan

 _And so the ruckus continued. Even though they're so noisy, just watching them laugh makes me happy._

"Ema-chan, why're you smiling like an idiot?" Sho-chan asked

"Oh, seeing them argue and laugh makes me happy by just watching them. And excuse you, I'm not an idiot." I said

Sho-chan chuckled "Those two probably don't know that they are in love with each other."

"Yup, you're right. Because they're idiots when it comes to that."

"I should say the same to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Wha-"

"Hey you two, I'm done scolding this brat here, so let's go back to classroom before we get late." Said A-chan

"Sure!" said Sho-chan

Author's note: Was this chapter too boring?

P.S. 'Yare yare' means 'Oh my' in Japanese.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, you're back?" said Masaomi-san

"Yes." I replied

"But why did Yuuske arrived earlier?" asked Kaname-san

"Ah, I go home with my best friends."

"You also go to school with your best friends?" asked Tsubaki-san

"Yes, I do."

"Ah I see, then that explains it all." said Azusa-san

"Onee-chan! Teach me how to paper fold!" said Wataru-chan

"Okay, okay, Wataru-chan!"

"Now now, Wataru-chan, Chi must rest first before playing with you, okay?" said Louis-san

"Fineeee." said Wataru-chan

"By the way Louis, why do call kanojo 'Chi'?" asked Ukyo-san

"Hmmm. No reason at all." Said Louis-san

 _I wonder, too. Why do Louis-san call me 'Chi' when Juli is the only one calling me that? Could it be that Louis-san understands Juli?_

"Ah, Iori-san, tadaima!" I said

"Oh, so you arrived?"

"Yes."

 _Iori-san's voice is soothing as ever._

"Yo." said Yuuske-san

"Ah, Yuuske-san."

"Ummm... I have a favor." said Yuuske-san

"What is it, Yuuske-san?"

"Actually, I can't understand our lesson at math. Uh. I-I wanted to ask help from you since you're the best in mathematics at our class. Can you help me?" asked Yuuske-san

"Heh? Yuuske asking for help? That's unusual. Or you just hitting on kanojo?" teased Tsubaki-san

"I-I-I'm not, Tsuaba-nii! I just wanted to ask for help!" said Yuuske-san

"T-that's right, Tsubaki-san!" I said, blushing

"Tsubaki, don't tease kanojo and your brother." Said Azusa-san

"Okay, Okay!" said Tsubaki-san

 _Tsubaki-san is really enjoying this. I want to punch him._

"…and you subtract your answer… and that's it! And you just copy the formula…"

 _Now I'm seeing it up close, I never noticed that Yuuske-san's skin looks so soft. His eyes are also beautiful. No wonder why Chitanda-san has a crush on him…. He's also attractive now I see him so close… wait, WHY AM I THINKING THESE KIND OF THINGS?!_

"Oy… oy… are you ok? You're red." Said Yuuske-san

"Huh? Huh? I-I-I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Does your head hurt? Just tell me."

"No no no no. I'm okay."

 _God, this is soooooo awkward!_

Author's note: What kind of love moments do you want for Ema and Masaomi/Ukyo/Subaru/Azusa/Tsubaki/Iori/Yuuske/Kaname/Louis? Message me about your answers!

P.S. Gomenasai! It took me so long to update _ I'm always busy at school, I'm so sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" _Ema-chan! Ema-chan! Guess what! He's already my bf!"_

" _You know, him!"_

" _O.M.G. HIM?"_

" _YES!"_

" _Congrats!"_

" _We have a date tomorrow. Help me out here."_

" _You're such a child Fuyu-chan."_

" _I should say the same thing."_

" _Ok fine. I'll be the one to choose your outfit. Is that enough?"_

" _Hmmmm… not yet. Ummm… can you follow us throughout the date?"_

" _What?! Then it's just like I'm third wheeling!"_

" _It's fine, it's fine! He won't know!"_

" _But why do you want me to follow you?"_

" _Because just seeing you there makes me calm down."_

 _Today is their date. To be honest, I was also curious of what her boyfriend looks like. I want her boyfriend to be kind to her, caring, and most of all, love her. As long as he'll have those qualities, I'll be willing to give Fuyu-chan to her boyfriend._

 _And so I followed them. Fuyu-chan looked so happy. I wish that boy won't leave her side. I hope she's happy with him. I hope she's safe with him. I'll do anything to support those two. Her happiness is my happiness._

 _And now, they're in a fast food chain. I also followed them. Her boyfriend looked away! Chance! In an instant Fuyu-chan turned o me. We had a conversation using our eyes. It's funny and amazing how a group of friends do that and still understand each other. So, she told, to stay right there, watch her, and she thanked me. Of course, I'll do whatever it takes for her. If I ended up being on the other side of the earth, I'll sail the oceans just to be with her. She's the one who washed away all my loneliness. She taught me the joy and hope in the piano. She taught me all the things my parents never taught me. I owe her a lot. I'm still young, so I don't know what I can do for her, but the least I can do is staying by her side, and supporting her with all I've got._

 _And that's what I am doing right now. Watching over her in her date. They ordered cheese burgers and cola. I ordered ice cream. I can see her and her boyfriend laughing while eating. I'm glad she's happy with her boyfriend._

 _Speaking of boyfriend, I remembered a conversation between me and Fuyu-chan about that._

" _Ema, when will you get a boyfriend?"_

" _I didn't really think much about it. Besides, I have no interest."_

" _Eh? But you should, someday, when you're older, there will be a person, scratch that, PEOPLE that will enter your life and it's like your life will be whole different. And you'll just get to choose one."_

" _People? So there's a lot? What do you mean, Fuyu-chan? I don't get it."_

" _You will. Soon."_

 _I came back to my senses. But once again, what did she mean by that? I don't really get it. People? Not just one but more? Oh ghad, I don't really really really get it._

 _By the end of the day, her boyfriend took her home and thus the date ended. As usual, I came over to her house and she started telling me her feelings, her stories, of what happened earlier, and things she and her boyfriend talked about. I hope they'll stay this way. Happy. To her boyfriend, I really thank you for making her happy._

" _Ema, play the piano. The usual one."_

" _Chopin's Ballad no.1, right?"_

 _So I played. I always play this piece when she's in a good mood or bad mood. When she's happy. When she's sad. When she's mad. When she's frustrated. That's how it's always been._

" _Wow. You already memorized the notes. You don't need to look at the music notes."  
"Hahaha. Of course I memorized it already. I play that piece every day, Fuyu-chan. It's your favorite."_

" _You know me so well."_

" _Of course. And we'll still be together until we both die."_

 _At least that's what I thought._

 _I was the only one who lived_

 _It's so soon that's she already gone. She's gone. She's not here with me anymore._

 _I wish I had more time with her. I want to say a lot of things to her. A lot of things to ask._

 _I don't want to wake up. Because the moment I open my eyes, I won't be able to see her. Because the only moment I get to see her is in my dreams. I won't be able to see Fuyu-chan in person. Because she's dead. That is why I don't want to wake up. Fuyu-chan, why do you have to leave me so soon? Why?_

 _How can I live without you? Without your smiles? Your laugh? Tell me. What about your boyfriend? I know he's suffering. Please, Fuyu-chan. Answer me. Please. I want to hear your voice again. I want to tell you how much I love you._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _I'm from school._

 _There's someone sleeping on the couch. Who is it? He's about fifteen._

"Who're you? Are you someone's girlfriend?" said the boy

"N-no. I'm-"

"So you're just a thief?"

"I'm not a thief!"

"How dare you raise your voice. Don't you know who I am?"

"Don't _you_ know who I am?"

"So you're challenging me, idiot?"

"Goddammit! I'm not an idiot!"

"Now Fuuto, you're being rude to your sister." said Ukyo-san

"Kyo-nii, this is our sister? What an idiot she is. And rude."

"Like I said, I'm not an idiot! And excuse you, I'm not part of me is being rude, huh?"

"Forgive him, kanojo, for being rude. He's not always with us since he's an idol." said Ukyo-san

"I understand."

 _That brat is my brother?! I am totally NOT liking this._

"I'm going first, my idiot sister."

 _THAT BRAT!_

"Chi." called Louis-san

"Louis-san! Hi there!"

"Chi… actually I wanted to practice a certain hairstyle for a customer. Can I do it on you?"

"Ah… is that so. It's fine, if I can be a big help."

"Thank you, Chi."

 _Louis-san is so amazing. The way he handles hair is so gentle. He really is a professional._

"Eh? Chi-chan, why are you laughing? Is something on my face?"

"No no. That's not it. I just love the fact you're so passionate about this. I love the look in your eyes. It seems you're enjoying this."

"Of course Chi-chan. Do the things that makes you happy. Chi-chan, if you take things half-heartedly, you won't be able to be happy deep down from your heart. That's why, it's better to do the things that makes you happy because I love seeing you smile, Chi-chan."

"Louis-san… thank you."

"Your hair is done."

 _Wow. Louis-san is amazing. My hair… it's pretty. It's like I'm a new person._

Chi-chan, I'm just gonna put my things back in my room, okay?"

 _My hair is so pretty…_

"Onee-san, is that you?" said Fuuto-kun

"Fuuto-kun…"

"I never knew onee-san is this pretty. Did you arrange your hair?"

"Ah, Louis-san did."

"Seriously, onee-san you're so pretty.", "Be mine. Mine alone." Fuuto whispered in my ear

 _I blushed_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're really an idiot, onee-san! There's no way I'd say that to you! Not in a million years! Bye, my idiot onee-san." said Fuuto

 _That Fuuto Brat. The next time he calls me an idiot, I'll strangle him to death. Just you wait, Asahina Fuuto._

 _Calm down. Calm down, Ema. Be calm. Nothing will go wrong once again. I should act like a mature person._

"Kanojo, can you please cook dinner for us. I'll ask Subaru to help you. I have to go to a meeting. I'm terribly sorry for pushing to into this." Said Ukyo-san

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I can be a help."

"Thank you, I have to go now. I'll eat outside, so don't prepare food for me." Said Ukyo-san

 _What should I cook. I opened the refrigerator too look at the ingredients. Okay, there's potatoes, carrots, chicken, some spices. I think I should cook chicken curry._

"Ah kanojo, let me help you." Said Subaru-san

"Thank you."

"So, what will we cook?" asked Subaru-san

"I'm thinking of chicken curry. What do you think?"

"Chicken curry sounds good."

"Then chicken curry it is."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Um, you can slice the potatoes and the carrots. I'll handle the chicken."

"Okay."

 _So we started doing what we should do. Awkwardness. This is so awkward. Should I start a conversation? Or nah? Fine. I can't be in this awkward situation, I'll start a conversation._

"Subaru-san, how's basketball?" I asked

"Oh. It's fine. I'm doing great. Practice is hard, but I'm sure hardwork never betrays. Soon, the matches in the stadium will begin, so we have to work really hard."

"I see. You're working really hard."

"How about you? How are you doing?" Subaru-san asked

"I'm fine. I'm having lots of fun living in this house. It's really good to have brothers."

"I see. That's great."

"Oh my. Did I interrupt your precious lovey-dovey time?" said Fuuto-san who interrupted our conversation.

"Fuuto. Stop that." Said Subaru-san

"What? Because I hit the bullseye?" replied Fuuto-san

"Be careful who you're talking to, Asahina Fuuto." Said Subaru-san

"Ok ok, that's enough. Look the curry's already cooked. I'll prepare the plates, you guys call your brothers."

"Ittadakimasu!" We said in unison.

"As expected, onee-san's cooking is the best!" said Wataru-chan

"It's really delicious, kanojo." Said Azusa-san

"I agree!" said Tsubaki-san

"Are you serious? Her curry tastes so plain." said Fuuto-kun

"Then don't eat it." I said

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fuuto-san wasn't able to give a reply. Take that!_

"How can you be so mean, Fuuto?" said Louis-san

"That Fuuto is really getting on my nerves!" said Juli

"Juli, calm down." I whispered to him.

 _After eating, I washed the plates and went to bed. So here's the things I learned/realized today._

 _Fuuto's a brat._

 _I hate Fuuto._

 _Just be mean to Fuuto and he won't be able to give you any smart replies._

 _My brothers love curry._

 _Wataru-chan is still cute as ever._

 _I feel happy when my brothers defended me from Fuuto._

 _Subaru-san is good at chopping vegetables._

 _Iori-san is still being a quiet man and at the same time he's still anti-social (a bit, I guess?)_

 _Juli haven't calmed down yet._

 _10\. I guess my brothers doesn't know I play the piano._

 _Fuyu-chan, are you watching me today? I hope you're happy up there. Watch over me always, okay?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning, Hinata-san!"

"Sawamura-kun! Have lunch with me!"

"Takeshi-kun! Sing for me!"

"You're gorgeous today, Otori-san!"

 _The usual noise every morning. The students are happy, that's great. But, are we that popular…?_

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't have lunch with you today. I have to eat my lunch with my precious friends, or perhaps do you want me to eat you?" said Tama-chan in his usual flirtatious voice.

 _Yare yare. A-chan kicked Tama-chan._

"OY SAWAMURA TAMAKI. STOP SAYING THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS OR I'LL KICK YOU AGAIN."

"Ok, fine. I'll stop." said Tama-chan as he was laughing.

"You guys are really sweet." I said to those two

"Ema-chan, what you just said makes me want to puke."

"Just admit that you like him, A-chan." Said Sho-chan

"I really have no idea why you're saying that." Said A-chan

"Oh my, she's really clueless about her own feelings." I whispered to Sho-chan

"So is Tama-chan." Said Sho-chan as he was giggling

"Heyyyyy! What are you guys whispering about? Make sure to tell us!" said Tama-chan

"Let's go guys!" I said

"Hurry up!" said Sho-chan

"Wait! What were you guys talking about?! What was with that giigling and whispering?! GUYSSSSSS!" said A-chan

"I have no idea either." said Tama-chan

 _It's funny seeing A-chan and Tama-chan like that._

 _A piece of colored paper? If memory serves right, I didn't put a piece of colored paper in my locker. Wait, it is a letter. Who is it from? Let me read it first… WHAT?!_

"What's wrong, Ema-chan?" asked Sho-chan

"This letter…"

"Oh my gosh Ema-chan!" said A-chan

"So… your answer is?" said Tama-chan

"I have to face him properly, of course." I said

 _The bell._

"Come on guys, let's go to class." I said.

"…Japan faced a lot of hardships during the World War II, especially when the Japanese were greatly affected by the Atomic Bomb…"

 _I have to face him properly. Well, at least I think's he a kinder guy unlike Fuuto-san… wait, why am I thinking about him?! Well, he's a bastard, a brat, he's so different with his brothers. They're all kind except Fuuto-san… wait, I haven't met the other two… I wonder what they're like…_

"...ta-san…nata-san.. Hinata-san! I'm asking you when the Americans dropped the Atomic bomb in Japan."

"August 6 and 9, 1945, sensei."

"Please pay more attention, Hinata-san."

"Yes, sensei. I'm sorry."

 _The recess bell. It's time._

"Ema-chan, do your best!" said A-chan

"You can do it!" said Sho-chan

Tama-chan nodded.

 _Then I went to him. He's there. I can see that he's nervous._

"Sorry to have you wait, Shunroku-san."

"I-I-It's fine."

"So…"

"Hinata-san! Please go out with me! I really like you! I've been watching you the whole time, and I like everything about you! So, can you go out with me?" confessed Shonroku-san

"Ummm… eh… uh… Shonroku-san, I appreciate your feelings for me however I cannot return those feelings." I said

"I see, Hinata-san. This was expected-ha ha. I see. D-do you have anyone you like?" Shonroku-asked

"M-me? I… do"

"Really?"

"Yes. Then I'll be going first. Thank you, once again. Friends?" I said

"Friends." He replied

 _Why did I suddenly remember my brothers…?! They have nothing to do with this!_

"WHOAAAAH! I was surprised there! What are you doing there, Yuuske-san?" I asked

"N-nothing… so it's true that Shonroku-san likes you?" asked Yuuske-san

"Y-you were listening?!"

"N-no! I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I just accidentally heard the confession! …Are… you mad?" Yuuske-kun asked

"No. I'm not mad. How can I be mad at you? Let's keep this our little secret, okay?" I winked

"O-o-okay."

 _Well I guess I can count on Yuuske-san._

"See you later at home!" I said to Yuuske-san

 _Wait. I haven't told Yuuske-kun that I don't have anyone I like. Well, nevermind about that._

 **SPECIAL-YUUSKE'S P.O.V.**

 _I'm hungry, I'm hungry. I heard from other students that the sandwich is delicious. Should I try that. Well, I guess it will be worth it. UGHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE KANOJO OFF MY MIND! IF… IF ONLY SHE'S NOT MY SISTER, I ALREADY MADE MY MOVE ON HER! Wait… now I think about it… when kanojo was sick, if I remember correctly… KANA-NII KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! IS THAT WHAT A BROTHER SUPPOSED TO DO?! Wait a minute… so I can also do that to her…? WAIT WAIT WAIT! I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER EVEN I WANT TO! IT'S TOO EMBARASSING!_

"…the whole time, and I like everything about you! So, can you go out with me?"

"Ummm… eh… uh… Shonroku-san, I appreciate your feelings for me however I cannot return those feelings."

"I see, Hinata-san. This was expected-ha ha. I see. D-do you have anyone you like?"

"M-me? I… do"

"Really?"

"Yes. Then I'll be going you, once again. Friends?" she said

"Friends." He replied

"

 _WHAT SHOULD I DO? I'LL BE FOUND OUT THAT I LISTENED TO THEIR CONVERSATION! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT-_

"WHOAAAAH! I was surprised there! What are you doing there, Yuuske-kun?"

"N-nothing… so it's true that Shonroku-san likes you?"

"Y-you were listening?!"

"N-no! I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I just accidentally heard the confession! Are… you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. How can I be mad at you? Let's keep this our little secret, okay?"

"O-o-okay."

 _SHE WINKED? SHE WINKED AT ME! THIS IS HEAVEN! SHOULD I MAKE MY MOVE NOW….? HAHAHAHAHA I'LL BE THE ONE TO WIN HER HEART! WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! SHE JUST SAID SHE LIKES SOMEONE, RIGHT? DAMN IT! I'M CURIOUS! WHO IS IT THAT SHE LIKES…?! OH NO. THIS MIGHT BE REALLY BAD!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Tadaima!"

"Onee-chan!" said Wataru-chan

"Welcome home." Said Masaomi-san and Kaname-san

"Yo." said Subaru-san

"Where's Ukyo-san?" I asked

"Ukyo-san is preparing for an another case." Azusa replied

"I see."

"Onee-chan! Let's play!" said Wataru-chan

"I want to join!" said Tsubaki

"I bet you guys are hungry right now, right, Wataru-chan?"

"Mmm. I'm kind of hungry." said Wataru-chan

"Me too, me too!" said Tsubaki-san

"Then I'll bake cupcakes! I love cupcakes!" I said

"I didn't know kanojo can bake." said Kaname-san

"I didn't know you like cupcakes." said Azusa-san

"I love baking, and I also love sweets very much!" I replied "Well, I should start baking. You guys should just wait, okay?"

"Chi, are you sure you should be baking for those wolves?" asked Juli

"Why not? They're my siblings."

"I'll let you this time, but never let your guard down, okay? Do you understand, Chi?"

"Whatever you say, Juli."

 _Then I started to bake. Baking is so fun… This should do… Now I'll just have to wait for the cupcakes to bake. For the meanwhile, I should make the frosting… I haven't seen Louis-san today. Also Iori-san. AH. AH. HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT DAMN BRAT NAMED FUUTO ISN'T HERE TODAY! I BET HE ISN'T HERE HAHAHAHAHA!_

"Ne-san, what are you making?"

 _Wait. This voice is familiar…_

"Fuuto-kun! Why're you here?"

 _WELL DAMN. I WAS WRONG._

"I don't have work today, and I just arrived here straight from school. _And I wanted to see my kawaii onee-san."_

"Shut up. Or I'll sew your mouth shut."

 _Thank you A-chan for that line. That helped me._

"I didn't know you can be scary, onee-chan."

"Well I can be if I want to, so be careful when you're around me. I might even punch you."

"HAHAHAHA Fuuto was scolded by kanojo! Did you hear that, Azusa?" said Tsubaki-san

"Don't annoy her, Fuuto." Said Azusa-san

"Fine. I get it." said the defeated Fuuto

"Chi, it's good you taught that brat a lesson." whispered Juli

"Of course." I replied back

"Everyone, the cupcakes are done!" I said

"Yaaaaaay!" said Wataru-chan

"It really looks delicious." said Kaname-san

"I agree." said Masaomi-san and Subaru-san

"I'll eat everything that is made by onee-san." Said Fuuto-kun

"Ah, perfect timing, Louis-san, Iori-san, Yuuske-san, I made some cupcakes." I said

"I'll eat them." said Iori-san

"Looks so appetizing!" said Louis-san and Yuuske-san

"Thank you ve-"

"Yooohooo!" said a girl

"Hikaru! Welcome home!" said Masaomi-san

 _Then she hugged me. What on earth?_

"So you're our new sister. Nice to meet you."

 _I have a sister…?_

"He's Hikaru. The fourth son. He just likes cross-dressing. That's it. He's straight." said Kaname-san

 _SON?!_

"EH?! I-thought Hikaru-san is a girl… because he's so pretty."

"I see. I just went from United Kingdom for some researches for my article."

"Ah, Hikaru-san is a novelist, right?"

"Yes. That's right. By the way, the wedding of mother and Rintaro-san is the day after tomorrow, right?" asked Hikaru-san

"Ah! I totally forgot about it!" I said

"We totally forgot about it." said Subaru-san

"Are you excited to see your father again?" asked Kaname-san

"Of course!" I replied

"Me too, we also want to see our mother and Rintaro-san." said Louis-san

"Ne ne onee-chan! One day I'll be a fine man and I'll marry you, okay, onee-chan?" said the innocent Wataru-chan

"EH?!" I said

 _Everyone is shocked. Well, I'll let it go since Wataru-chan is a child._

"O-oy Wataru, you can't say that." said Kaname-san

"That's not right, Wataru!" said Tsubaki-san

"You can't marry her!" said Azusa-san

"Wataru, you're too young for her!" said Subaru-san

"Fine man, my ass." said Yuuske-san

"Your older brothers are right, Wataru." Said Louis-san

"Then, I can too, right?" asked Fuuto-san

"What do you mean, Fuuto?" asked Hikaru-san

"Wataru just said that if he grows into a fine man, he'll marry her. Then me too. I'll marry her in the future. What's with those looks? Don't tell me you guys are just jealous because you don't have the guts to propose to her." Said Fuuto-san

 _All eyes are on Fuuto._

 _WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! MARRY ME? MARRY THAT BRAT? HELL NO. I'D RATHER MARRY ONE OF THE ASAHINA BROTHERS INSTEAD OF FUUTO. WAIT A MINUTE. WHY AM I EVEN THINKING MARRYING ONE OF THEM?!_

"Fuuto, that's ridiculous." said Iori-san

"You brat, don't even think about that!" said Yuuske-san

"Don't take it seriously." said Azusa-san to me

"Y-yes. Don't worry. I don't mind." I said

"Ok, anyways let's not forget about the wedding of our mom and Rintarou-san." said Hikaru-san

"Okay. I'll go to my room so I can get rest." I said

"Thanks for the cupcakes." said Iori-san

"Those were delicious." said Subaru-san

 _Finally. My bedroom._

 _I lay down on my bed._

"What was that, Juli?! Did you hear that?!"

"HOW DARE HE! HE'S GOING TOO FAR! WAIT HERE, I'LL GIVE HIM A GOOD BEATING!" said Juli

"Don't even bother, Juli."

"Are you sure, Chi?"

"Mm."

 _And thus my day ended._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"…green? Blue? Red? Yellow? Guys, just decide already! I'm still going to make the sandwiches! Blue? Sky blue? The let's go with sky blue then. Ok. Ok. Let's meet there at 11 a.m. sharp, then see you guys later! Bye!"

"Onee-chan, who were you talking with?" Wataru-chan asked

"Ah, I was talking with my best friends." I answered

"What's with those colors you mentioned?" asked Subaru-san

"We have that weird habit that we wear the same color of clothes every time we meet."

"So you're wearing sky blue today?" asked Azusa-san

"Yes."

"That's a weird habit of yours and your friends." Said Yuuske-san

"I know!" I said as I laughed

"Your friends are all girls?" asked Kaname-san

"What is that, Kana-nii, you want to hit on them?" asked Fuuto-san

"No, it's nothing like that." Said Kaname-san

"Ah…Kana-nii is a hentai." said Tsubaki-san

"Ehhhhhh, could it be Kaname-san is a hentaiiiii" I teased with a blank face

"Anyway, proceeding with my question." Said Kaname-san, blushing.

"I'm with two boys and a girl. They're my best friends."

 _What's with those looks… it's like they're thinking that my friends will kidnap me… WAIT, WHY ARE FORMING A CIRCLE WITHOUT ME?! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? WHAT'S THAT?! A SECRET MEETING?! FOR WHAT REASON?!_

 _*this is what's happening on the secret meeting…*_

 _Tsubaki-san: What should we do… there are guys?!  
Azusa-san: Calm down, Tsubaki_

 _Iori-san: You guys are too loud._

 _Subaru-san: Then what should we do?_

 _Wataru-chan: Onii-chan, what are they talking about?_

 _Kaname-san: Just be quiet, Wataru._

 _Azusa-san: What do we do if she likes one of his guy friends…?_

 _Tsubaki-san: That may be true but… we just have to stop her!_

 _Yuuske-san: But how?_

 _Louis-san: Do you have any ideas?_

 _Tsubaki-san: I know! Let's say she have to rest because it's mother and Rintarou-san's wedding tomorrow! Let's go with that._

 _*end of secret meeting*_

 _Ah. They're back. That was incredibly slow._

"I think you should just rest, kanojo. We have a big day tomorrow." said Tsubaki-san

"I know that, but I want to hang out with my friends, please?" I said with my best puppy eyes

 _*preview of what the Asahina brothers are thinking of Ema's puppy eyes*_

 _Kaname, Tsubaki, Wataru, Subaru, Louis: CUTE!_

 _Azusa, Fuuto, Iori, Yuuske: GORGEOUS!_

 _*back to reality*_

"Well, it can't be helped. She just wants to hang out with her friends." said Azusa-san

"If something happens just call me." said Kaname-san

"You mean _us_." said Yuuske-san

"Be careful on your way, Chi." said Louis-san

"It's still 10 in the morning, you know." Said Fuuto-san

 _I headed to the kitchen. I have to make the sandwiches for the picnic. I need bread, ham, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomato and cheese… I think that's all._

"Onee-chan, what are you making?" asked Wataru-chan

"Ah, sandwiches for my friends and I to eat at the picnic."

"Ahhhhhhhh I also want to go to the picnic." Said Tsubaki-san

"I also want to taste your sandwiches." said Kaname-san

"Then can you also make sandwiches for us some time?" asked Iori-san

"Sure!" I said

"The sandwiches are done, so I'm gonna change!" I said

"You look great on that dress!" said Louis-san

"The color is great too." said Azusa-san

"Ah, thank you everyone! I'll be going then!"

*preview of a conversation of the Asahina brothers when Ema left*

Tsubaki: She's so cute on that sky blue Sunday dress.

Azusa: She sure is.

Louis: I also want to go on a picnic.

Wataru: Ah! Me too! Me too!

Masaomi: Then why don't we o all when we're all free?

Kaname: Let's do that.

Yuuske. Count me in. What about you, Iori-nii, Suba-nii?

Iori: Sure.

Subaru: Ok.

Hikaru: A picnic sounds fun.

Fuuto: That's so boring.

Yuuske: Then don't go, you brat.

Iori: Let's inform Kyo-nii about this.

*end of conversation*

"Hey guys!" I shouted to A-chan, Tama-chan and Sho-chan

"There's a field there, and there's a tree, so let's take cover there for some shade." Said A-chan

 _We placed our mats on the ground, and we started eating. I brought sandwiches, A-chan brought fruits, Sho-chan brought drinks and Tama-chan brought chicken fingers._

"It's a good thing we didn't let A-chan bring coocked food." Said Tama-chan

"What do you mean by that, huh?!" said A-chan

"Nooooooothinggggggggg!" teased Tama-chan

"So, is everything all right with your brothers?" asked Sho-chan

"Yeah. Except there's a brother who's really annoying and he gets on my nerves." I replied

"Oho. What is the name of that idiotic brother of yours?" asked A-chan

"Fuuto." I answered

"The idol?" asked Tama-chan

"Who knew he has a split personality." Said Sho-chan

"Just tell me when he tries to touch you and I shall kill him." Said A-chan

"HAHAHAHA A-chan, I think I can do that by myself." I replied

"You can tell us everything." Said Tama-chan

"I know." I said

"So. I have an interesting question for Tama-chan." Said Sho-chan

"What is it?" said Tama-chan

"So, do you someone you like?" asked Sho-chan

"I don't think so." Said Tama-chan

"Oh my ghad Tama-chan, despite being flirty, you don't know what falling in love feels like. You're completely clueless." I said as I laughed

"I should say the same thing to you, Ema-chan." Said Tama-chan

"So… Tama-chan has someone he likes?" asked A-chan

"Hmm… I think he have someone he likes, he just doesn't know." Said Sho-chan

"I HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE?! FOR REAL?!" said Tama-chan

"Come on! I think you're the only one who doesn't know that." I said

"Wait, guys! So Tama-chan and I am the only ones who doesn't know who Tama-chan likes?! How unfair!" said A-chan as she pouted

"Well, we figured it out by ourselves, so figure it out by yourself." I said

"I'm confused." Said Tama-chan

"So am I" said A-chan

"Well, should we give you time to think about it? Just you two?" asked Sho-chan as he was smirking.

"No thanks, I'd rather drink poison than to be with this guy." Said A-chan

"Ouch, that hurts, A-chan." Teased Tama-chan

"Ok, stop fighting you guys. How about we practice our singing?" asked Sho-chan

"Sure!" said me, A-chan, and Tama-chan

 _It feels nice when we're singing all together. It's fun. I wonder when we will enter a nationwide contest for school idols…?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"How did your picnic go?" asked Masaomi-san

"Oh, it was really fun! They liked my sandwich!" I replied

"Onee-chan, how come you didn't make a sandwich for me?" asked Wataru-chan as he pouted.

"Then I'll make some for you." Said Ukyo-san

"I want Onee-chan to make it!" said Wataru-chan

"Then I'll make next time." I said

"Make one for me!" said Tsubaki-san

"Me too." said Azusa-san

"Me three." Said Kaname-san

"Then me too." said Subaru-san

"Count me in." said Iori-san

"T-then make one for me too." said Yuuske-san

"Heh. It's unusual for Yuuske nii-san to ask her to make a sandwich." Said Fuuto-san

"What the hell you need you brat." Said Yuuske-san

"Hmmm. I also want to taste her sandwiches. Is it ok?" said Masaomi-san

"Not you too, Masa-nii!" said Ukyo-san

"What's wrong with that?" replied Masaomi-san

I laughed. "It seems you really like to taste my sandwiches! Then I'll make next time!"

"I'm sorry if they are so selfish." said Ukyo-san

"It's fine." I said

"If you're gonna make one for them, why not make one for me?" asked Juli

"Juli." I laughed

"Why?" asked Juli

"It's nothing."

"I'm homeeeeeeeee!" said Hikaru-san

"Welcome home!" I said

"Fuuto's here. Heh. Unusual." Said Hikaru-san

"What? Is it wrong for me to be here, huh?" replied Fuuto-san

"Hahahaha, it's nothing like that." said Hikaru-san

"Kanojo, by the way. I have something to give you." Added Hikaru-san

"What is it?" I asked

"Here. A camera. Use it to take pictures tomorrow at the wedding. I'll just buy an album for the pictures." said Hikaru-san

"Thank you so much, Hikaru-san!"

"Don't thank me. Rintarou-san bought that for you."

"Papa did?"

"Wait another one."

"There's more?"

"A dress for you to wear tomorrow. Our mother bought that."

"I have to thank Miwa-san for this."

"That dress really suits you, Chi. Right, Yuuske?" asked Louis-san

"W-what the hell, Louis-nii. How the hell would I know?" said Yuuske-san

"How stupid. You used 'hell' twice. Is your vocabulary limited to 'hell'?" said Fuuto-san

"What the hell, Fuuto?" said Yuuske-san

"You used 'hell' again. How funny." Said Fuuto –kun as he was laughing

"Stop fighting, please." I said

"Wahhhh, you made onee-chan mad!" said Wataru-chan

"Stop it, you two." Said Azusa-san

"I think the dress really suits you well. It would be great if you will wear that to our wedding in the future." said Kaname-san

 _All eyes on him. Shocked. We're all shocked. Including me, of course. What the 'hell'?_

"O-oy Kaname, you can't just say that." said Ukyo-san

"Why not?" said Kaname-san

"Because she is our sister." Said Iori-san

"Damn it, I gotta protect her!" said Tsubaki-san

"Oho, this is getting interesting." said Hikaru-san

"What is?" I asked

"Nothing." he said

 _They're still at it._

"Just forget what Kana-nii said." said Subaru-san

 _It's been a while since I heard his voice._

"That's right. Don't let this bother you." said Masaomi-san

"Ah, um. Okay." I said

"Anyways, oy stupid onee-san, the dress doesn't suit you at all." said Fuuto-kun

"Ha…." I said

"Fuuto!" said Azusa-san

"What? But it's true, right? I don't know why you keep saying that it suits her but, she's flat chested. The dress will suit her better if she had larger breasts." said Fuuto-san

"OHO. ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT?! HUH?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! WHY ARE DOING THIS, YOU SON OF A BI-"

 _Oh no. I almost cursed in front of everyone. Look at them. They're shocked. It's like they're watching me commit a suicide. I... already expected that kind of reaction. Even that Fuuto is shocked. Of course, who wouldn't be shocked after seeing a girl saying those kind of things? I'm done. I'm done pretending I'm fine when I'm being bullied by my own brother. I'm done acting like it's fine. Like everything's fine. OH NO. TEARS. OH NO MY TEARS ARE STARTING TO FLOW._

" _Onee-chan, please don't cry."_

 _What…the hell. Why can't I stop crying, the tears just flow endlessly._

 _Tsubaki-san grabbed Fuuto-san by his collar._

"Asshole! What the hell?! Why are you doing this to her?! You made her cry, you freak!" said Tsubaki-san

"That's right! You're a meanie!" said Wataru-chan

"Stop it Tsubaki." said Iori-san

"What? So you're just gonna watch her cry?" said Tsubaki-san

"That's not it. Let Fuuto apologize to her." Said Iori-san

"Thank you, everyone, but I'm going to my room now." I said

"Wai-"

 _They called me, but that's it. I'm not turning to them again. I really need my piano._

 _I'll call my friends._

Me: Hi guys. *sniffs*

Sho-chan: Ema-chan, are you crying?

A-chan: WHO MADE YOU CRY?! TELL ME. I'LL GIVE THAT PERSON A GOOD BEATING.

Tama-chan: Tell us, Ema-chan.

Me: Fuuto.

A-chan: WHAT?!

Tama-chan? What happened.

Me: Hikaru-san brought a dress personally from Miwa-san then Fuuto just suddenly said that the dress will suit me better when I have larger breasts. Then I let out all my anger and almost cursed at him.

A-chan: OH MY GOD. HE TOLD YOU THAT?! I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIM FOR REAL!

Me: Let him be. He was very shocked at me a while ago. You know, about the shouting and crying stuff.

Sho-chan: Is it really fine to let him be?

Me: It's fine.

Tama-chan: Did he apologize?

Me: Not yet.

A-chan: Not yet? HE TOLD YOU THAT AND HE DIDN'T APOLOGIZE?! HE'S REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!

Me: I'm guessing he'll apologize later. Thanks for listening to me, A-chan, Tama-chan, Sho-chan.

Sho-chan: Anytime.

Tama-chan. You can let it out, ok? We'll listen.

A-chan: If you need someone to beat him up, I'll help you out, ok?

Me: Thank you so much!

*end of phone call*

 _I lied on the bed for few minutes. I was trying to sleep, but my sleep won't come. Maybe it's the coffee I drank a while ago._

Knock. Knock.

 _Who's that knocking on the door? I peeked to see who it is._

 _Ugh. Such surprise. Guess who? It's that Fuuto! Yay! Note the sarcasm._

"Onee-san? Are you listening? Please listen to me. You don't have to answer me."said Fuuto-san

 _Go on._

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I'm really sorry. Please, just accept my apology. You don't need to forgive me. I made a girl cry. That was so unmanly of me. I'm sorry, Onee-san." Said Fuuto-san

I opened the door.

"Apology accepted. I forgive you. But in exchange, I don't want to hear those kind of words again. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied "So, we're good?" he continued

"Yeah." I said "Let's go down. We might make them worry about us."


	15. Chapter 135

**Chapter 13.5 (Special Chapter)**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, onee-chan!" said Wataru-chan, who is still sleepy.

"Good morning." Said Azusa and Tsubaki

"You guys are dressed. Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"We're actually auditioning for a voice actor in an anime." They replied

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Actually we wanted it to be a surprise." Said Azusa

"I see. I wish you all the luck, Azusa-san, Tsubaki-san!"

"We'll do our best since kanojo cheered for us." Said Tsubaki-san

"Good morning…" said Yuuske-san

"A sleepy head as ever." Said Azusa-san

"Shut up, Azu-nii." Said Yuuske-san

"Good morning." Said Iori-san

"Ah, good morning, Iori-san. Breakfast is ready."

"Ahhhh! I overslept!" said Louis-san

"Good morning!" I said

"Good morning, Chi. I'm sorry I overslept because I was working on a new hairstyle." Said Louis-san

"That's fine. Everyone oversleeps sometimes." I said

"But not for Yuuske." Said Tsubaki-san

We all laughed.

"By the way, where are the others?" asked Iori-san

"Ukyo-san is working on a new case, Masaomi-san is working in his room, Kaname-san went somewhere, Hikaru-san went somewhere to write, Subaru-san went out early to train since their matches is near and Fuuto also went out early to shoot a commercial." I said

"I'm glad you and Fuuto went back to normal." Said Louis-san

"Yeah." I said

"If there's a problem again, please don't hesitate to tell us." Said Azusa-san

"I should be the one sorry. I threw a tantrum and I just got mad in front of you without thinking first. I'm really sorry about that." I said

"It's fine." They said in unison

"Anyone will blow up with that guy's attitude." Said Yuuske-san

"Thank you, everyone."

"The breakfast was delicious." They said.

"We'll be going now." Said Azusa-san and Tsubaki-san

"Good luck!" I said

"Thanks!"

"Chi, I also have to go now. There will be a lot of customers today at the salon. Chi, take care." Said Louis-san

"You too. Don't tire yourself out, Louis-san."

"Thank you, Chi."

"Kanojo, I actually have somewhere to go, but I'll be back before lunch. If there's anything you need, just call me." Said Iori-san.

"Sure! Be careful on your way."

Then he also left.

"U-um… I'm sorry but I'm going somewhere with my friend. He said he wants to buy some manga with him. I'll also be back before lunch. I'm sorry we left you alone in the house." Said Yuuske

 _I see. So he's leaving also._

"No problem. You should also go. You might not want to be late. Be careful on your way!" I said

Then he left.

 _So it's just, Wataru-chan, Masaomi-san and me. The house really looks big since the others are not here. The house is very…quiet. I'm not used to it again. Well technically, I'm used to it, since I was alone when I was young, but ever since I lived with my brothers, I'm used to their noise. It feels so…lonely. Like when I was younger. Wait. Wataru-chan and Masaomi-san are here with me. Haha. What was I being afraid for?_

"Ah Ema. Will you please drop by my room later? I have something to give you."  
"Ah sure, Masaomi-san."

"Thanks again. I'll go back to my room again."

"Onee-chan! Play video games with me!" said Wataru-chan

"Sure! What games do you have?" I asked

"Let's play this. Car racing." said Wataru-chan

"I'll get some snacks."

*20 minutes passed*

"Wahhhhhh! I lost again! Onee-chan is so good at this!" said Wataru-chan

"Then I'll choose the average sports car. You choose the sports car with high speed." I said

"Ehhh? Then it will be no fair! I'm a man, right, onee-chan?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, you will be a fine man." I said "Now go to your room and do your homeworks first then we'll play again, okay?"

"Okay!" said Wataru-chan

 _I'll drop by Masaomi-san's room since he asked me to. I wonder what he will give me?_

I knocked on his door. "Masaomi-san? I'm here."

He opened the door.

"Ah, come in." he said

 _His room is full of papers, some notes related to his work and more complicated stuff. Now I know being a doctor is really hard._

"I just realized that the camera Hikaru gave you has no memory card. So I bought one and few more extras in case you need it." Said Masaomi-san

"Ah, thank you. You're so thoughtful." I replied

"You're welcome."

"Wait but how do you use this camera? This camera is expensive so I really don't know how to use it. Can you please teach me?" I said

"Sure. No problem. Wait it's hard for you to see in this position. Let me move in to a new position." Said Masaomi-san "Ok first, you see this thing? Here's where you put the memory card…"

 _WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS POSTION? HE'S BEHIND ME AND HIS ARMS ARE WRAPPED AROUND ME. OH MY GHAD I CAN FEEL HIS BREATHING OH MY GHAD AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BEING AKWARD HERE? OH NO I CAN FEEL MY CHEEKS GETTING RED AND WARM OH NO WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

"Do you get it?" said Masaomi-san as I got back to reality

"Y-yeah. Thanks for teaching me."

"You're… red. Oh…I'm sorry if that position was awkward for you."

"N-no. don't mind. Really."

Then he put his arms on my shoulders.

"But I want you to know that I really love you. Not as a sister, but as a woman. I also want you to see me as a man. I promise you that I'll make you happy."

Then he moved his face towards me.

Then he kissed me.

 _The way he holds me, it's nice. His lips are soft. WAIT! I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THIS! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT HIM? THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!_

"Thanks for dropping by." Said Masaomi-san

"Uh… sure." I said

Then I walked out of his room

 _OH NO THIS IS NOT GOOD._

"What did you two talked about?" asked Juli

"Nothing…" I replied

"You're red. Do you have a fever?"

"No! I mean, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. If you say so."

Ringgg. Ringgg. Ringgg. Ringgg.

 _That was a dream?! That felt so real._

 _The moment I woke up I hurriedly checked the camera._

 _There's a memory card._

 _Was that just really a dream?_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Chi. Wake up! Wake up! You'll be late for the wedding!" said Juli

"Okay okay!"

 _Today is the wedding of Papa and Miwa-san. I'm so excited to see him since it's been a while when I last saw him. I want to tell him a lot of things that happened to me months ago. The fun I had, the tears I shed, the laughter we shared. It was really fun. I also want to tell him about my friends._

"Chi! Here's your dress."

"Thanks a lot, Juli."

"It's really beautiful. It suits you."

"Aw. Thank you Juli." I said. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"Good morning, everyone!" I said

 _Everyone is here._

"Wahh! Onee-chan is so pretty!" said Wataru-chan

"You look pretty, Chi." Said Louis-san

"The dress suits you." Said Masaomi-san

… _Why did I suddeny remember my dream…?_

The others agreed.

"Hikaru-san? That's you right?" I asked

"Yes it is me. Why?" He asked

"I'm just not used seeing you in a man's clothing."

"Well, I _am_ a man. I just like wearing a woman's clothing. That's all." He said

"But what do you prefer for Hikaru? Woman's clothing or man' clothing?" Ukyo-san asked

"I prefer both for him since he looks nice in any clothing." I answered

"That's so sweet of you." Said Hikaru-san

"Now, now. Let's go before we get late." Said Masaomi-san

"Then me, Azusa, Tsubaki, Iori, Wataru, Yuuske and kanojo will ride on my car, and Ukyo, Louis, Hikaru, Subaru, Fuuto and Kaname will ride on Ukyo's car." Said Masaomi-san

"Ok!" we all agreed in unison

 _While we're going to the wedding, the car is gull of laughters. It's really fun. We talked about a lot of things._

… _But they avoided the topic about romantic relationships._

 _Wow._

 _As I expected._

 _Well, it's not like I have something to say about that._

 _At last we arrived._

"Papa!" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Oh my. Ema, you've grown a lot!" said Papa.

"Papa! How are you?" I asked

"Well, I'm doing fine. I'm glad you came to our wedding." Said Papa

"Of course, Papa! If you're happy with it, I'll be happy be too." I said.

"Oh darling. You're such a beauty." Said Miwa-san

"Oh. Thank you so much, Miwa-san. You're prettier." I said

"Miwa-san? Call me mama. I really wanted to have a baby girl, but I wonder why my children are all boys." Said Miwa-san, or should I say _Mama._ "But I guess you'll still be shy if you call me mama. Take your time to be comfortable enough with me so you can call me 'Mama', ok?"

"Thank you. I never really had a mother, so I don't know the feeling of having a mother. Having you really makes me happy." I said

"Same for me." Said Miwa-san

"We'll prepare ourselves, you can go on first." Said Papa

"Ok." I replied

 _This place is spacious. It's big. The guests in the wedding are just our family, and the friends of Papa and Miwa-san._

 _I entered inside the place. I feels grand._

 _As I opened the door, there was a man standing there._

 _So someone arrived ahead of me, huh._

"Who are you? Why is a young girl like you in this place? Are you invited?" said the man.

"I-"

"Come on, Natsume. Don't be harsh on our sister." Said Tsubaki-san

"That's right. Because you're too busy on your work, you didn't get to meet her." Said Azusa-san

"Tsubaki-san! Azusa-san!" I said

"Sister? Ah, the one you menrtioned." Said Natsume-san

"I'm Ema. Nice to meet you, Natsume-san." I said

"Same here. I'm sorry if I was rude to you a while ago." Said Natsume

"It's fine." I said

"By the way, kanojo, did you know that me, Azusa and Natsume are triplets?" said Tsubaki-san

"Really? I didn't notice that!" I said.

"Let's save the chit chat later, since the wedding will begin." Said Ukyo-san

 _The wedding started. They said their vows to each other. Papa looks so happy. I'm glad Miwa-san entered into his life._

 _But. The first wedding I was hoping to attend is the wedding of Fuyu-chan and her boyfriend._

 _After the wedding, we ate at the garden. Miwa-san and Papa sliced their edding cake. Miwa-san threw her bouquet of flowers, you know tradition. And who catches the bouquet will be the next one to marry._

 _And guess what? I GOT THE BOUQUET._

 _I mean, I wasn't trying to get it, the bouquet just ended up in my hands._

 _I know right._

"Chi! Don't worry! I won't hand you to anyone! I'll protect you!" said Juli

"What are you even talking about. Marriage? I can't even imagine myself getting married." I said

"I wonder who one-san will marry in the future." Said Fuuto-san

"Onee-san will marry me!" said Wataru-chan

"What are you talking about." Said Yuuske

"Guys. It will be up to her who she wants to marry." Said Masaomi-san

"Yeah. You can't force her to marry you." Said Hikaru-san

' _You can't force her to marry you?' Why was Hikaru-san referring to the Asahina brothers?!_

 _What did he mean by that?_

 _I'll just take a walk in the garden to calm down._

 _Guess who's there._

 _Natsume-san._

"I didn't know you were here." I said

"Oh. It's you. Uh, yeah. Just walking around and somehow I ended up here." Said Natsume-san

"I see."

"How old are you?" asked Natsume-san

"I'm seventeen years old. Few months younger that Yuuske-san." I replied. "What do you do for wrok?" I asked

"I work for a video games company."

"I love video games! I really love those!"

"Really? I didn't expect coming this from a girl."

"Come on, not every girls are all girly. I'm girly, but you just gotta love video games."

"I see. Then you won't mind playing a sample of a video game we're working on?"

"Of course not!"

"I see. I'll have the preparations for the sample."

"Thanks!"

 _The Asahina brothers are complete. The only one I didn't know was Natsume-san, but I met him today. He's also kind like the others._

 _Another fun day, indeed._

 _Are you watching, Fuyu-chan?_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Juli! Can you get me my ribbon?"

"Ok, wait."

"I'm so excited since it's been a few years since we went outside

"I see. Chi, enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Thanks, Juli."

"No problem."

 _It's been two days since the wedding of Papa and Miwa-san. And today Papa and I will spend our time together._

 _Papa and Miwa-san are in a hotel._

"I'll be going!" I said

"Enjoy!" said my brothers.

 _I'm so excited!_

"Papa!"

"Ema!"

"Thank you for coming."

"What do you mean? Of course I want to spend time with you. You're my father."

Papa smiled at me for few seconds before continuing our conversation.

"I heard there's a new fast food chain right on the corner in the street. Wanna try eating there?" Papa asked

"Sure!" I said

 _We were welcomed warmly by the staff. As soon we sat down, we browsed through the menu book. It's been a while since we were together like this. Papa was often on his business trip, so times like these are rare._

"I'll order Chicken burger." Said Papa. "What about you?"

"I'll have some ice cream and fries." I said

 _As we waited for the food to come, we talked about a lot of things._

 _Alas! The food has come._

"How are you and your friends?" asked Papa

"Oh we're fine. We're getting along. Everyday is fun when I'm with them."

"That's good to hear. You aren't going to enter school idols' competition with them?"

"There's no announcement of that, but if there will be, of course we'll join."

"I'll cheer for you. I want to hear your compositions with your friends."

"Don't worry. Soon, we'll make one. You'll be the first one to hear it."

"I'll be looking forward to it. How are the things with your brothers?"

"Oh. They're really nice. It's fun when I'm with them. You know, when I first moved there, I got a fever and I fainted. When I woke up I was n my bedroom. And after that they helped me unpack my things. They also provide what I need. Ukyo-san also taught me some recipes. He is really good in cooking. I didn't expect my classmate, Yuuske-san, to be my brother! We were so shocked, since Yuuske-san was't informed about this. There's also the triplets, but the third one, I just met him at the wedding. There's also Louis-san, and he's so great at hairstyling! He owns a parlor shop, and he arranges my hair on every occasion. Then there's also the eldest, Masaomi-san, and he's a doctor. Subaru-san, he's a basketball player and he aims to be a professional. Fuuto-kun who's younger than me but is an idol, he's naughty and we had a fight, but he apologized after that, so we're back to normal. Hikaru-san, at first I thought he was a girl! Hahahaha! He just likes crossdressing, and he really looks like a girl! But he is a straight man. There's also Wataru-chan. He's so cute! …And Iori. You know him, right?"

"Iori…? You mean _him?"_

"Yeah. I was also shocked about that."

"Does he remember you?"

"He doesn't."

"I see. I'm sorry Ema. This was hard on you, right?"

"Papa, it's not your fault. Maybe there's a reason for this, don't you agree?"

"I hope so." Said Papa "Thanks for that. I get to know them better."

"No problem, Papa."

"By the way, Ema. I am terribly sorry because tomorrow I have to go to London for my business trip."

"Tomorrow?! But…that's so soon."

"I know. I don't want to, but I have to."

"When will you come back?"

"It will take a few weeks, but I promise you, I'll hurry so I can see you again. If you need something, tell me. Your piano will come in a week or two."

"Thanks, Papa. Make sure to be safe, eat three meals a day, and be careful of your health, okay"

"Thanks for your concern, but I have to say the same thing to you."

"Don't forget to call me every day."

"You have your brothers with you. You were lonely when you were younger, right?"

Silence.

"Don't worry Papa. I'm not alone anymore."

"You have me, your mama, your brothers, your friends, and you have Fuyuka watching over you."

"Yeah. I'm happy there her for me."

 _Silence. It looks like Dad have something else to say._

 _Sadness. I can see it in his eyes. What is he thinking about?_

 _Dad opened his mouth to say something, still sadness visible in his eyes, but then he closed his mouth, meaning he decided not to tell me what he is thinking._

"Ema, I won't tell you now. But forgive me."  
"Papa, what are you talking about? Forgive about what?"

"You'll know soon."


End file.
